M1866
The Winchester M1866 (Model 1866) is a Sniper Rifle released during the 11-3-2010 Time Release. Overview The M1866 is the first lever-action sniper rifle introduced in Combat Arms. Its statistics are similar to the Dragunov SVDS in terms of damage but with a significantly higher rate of fire and along with perfect accuracy. Although it does have the potential to one-hit kill players with light/recon vest, and in extremely unlikely cases medium vesters, it can't kill those wearing vests with increased protection (e.g. Heavy Vests). Its high rate of fire and perfect accuracy makes up for it, although the lever-action might throw off one's aim. Its scope magnification is slightly less than that of the standard sniper scope found on rifles like the L96A1 and the SR25. Its crosshair on the scope is a plus sign in the middle with a small red dot as the reticle. It has a very fast reload, on par with the M4 Super 90. Despite having a Rate of Fire over the Dragunov SVD, everytime when the player fires it he/she will go out of scope everytime (Much like an L9 or M24). Trivia *This is the oldest existing gun (in real life) ever released in Combat Arms. *The gun cannot be renewed using the Weapon Renewal Kit, making it the only non-Epic weapon unable to be renewed at this time. *This is the first gun to be featured on Combat Arms from the "Old West," though the Cowboy Hat may technically be the first item. *The M1866 was the first NX Standard weapon to be available for permanent duration for a limited time. It was available for a limited time (as a Permanent item) until November 16 at 11:59 pm PST. #Now, all NX Standard weapons follow this precedence. *It is currently the only gun with the lever-action firing mode in the game. #In reality, lever action is an outdated design and is hardly found in modern weapons. *This weapon in real life is technically not a sniper rifle. #It is, in fact, a Winchester rifle, famous for its role in the old west, along side the Colt Peacemaker. #In reality, the M1866 has a 15 round magazine. *The M1866 was (and still is) often mistaken for a shotgun, when the game classifies it as a Sniper Rifle. *It has a special scope, which appears to be the same as the scope on the AUG A1 Black, but it has a different reticle. *This gun is a very efficient sniper-only game weapon because, similar to some shotguns, this gun can fired mid-reload. No scoping (especially is CQB situations) is actually recommended, since the accuracy and the high rate of fire could overcome the 2-hit kill disadvantage of the M1866. However, the recoil could throw you off or give you a lucky headshot. In other words, using the M1866 is like using a fast firing shotgun in a sniper-only match. Media thumb|300px|right Header m1866.gif M1866 Permant Sale.jpg Main m1866.jpg Engine 2010-11-04 18-27-37-28.jpg Combat-Arms 228.jpg Engine 2010-11-04 18-39-20-10.jpg Category:NX Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Article stubs Category:Weapons without Variants Category:Perm Removed